


it's new year's, boys

by olivefoss



Series: monsta x bingo [2]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drinking, Happy Ending, M/M, Monsta X Bingo, New Year's Eve, past hyungwon/minhyuk, silly drunk boys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-09-29 03:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/olivefoss/pseuds/olivefoss
Summary: a new year’s eve party at your ex boyfriends house with your roommate who you happen to be in love withnot a big deal, right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> woop woop,
> 
> this'll be in 2 parts  
> this is for the holiday party square
> 
> excuse grammar errors rn, i’ll try n edit them a bit later.

Hoseok struts out of his bedroom, decked out hoodie, leather jacket, black skinny jeans, a black toque, and very minimal eye makeup, looking like he’s ready for a night out on the town.

Minhyuk’s looks the complete opposite, sat cuddled up on the couch, surrounded by snacks, TV remote in hand, wearing this gaudy, awful sweater left over from Christmas, and ratty sweatpants.

He looks up as soon as he hears Hoseok’s feet tapping on the floor boards.

He takes one up and down glance, and frowns.

“Where are you going?”

“Huh, what? Hyungwon’s. I thought I told you.”

“Whaaaat? I thought that wasn’t until tomorrow?”

Hoseok stills, mouth ajar, slightly appalled.

“Why would I go to a New Year’s eve party on New Year’s day?”

Minhyuk shrugs, turning away, pouting.

“What?” his tone is defensive.

“I just thought... ugh. Never mind.”

Hoseok sighs. “You don’t want me to go?”

“That’s not it. Go. It’s fine.”

Hoseok laughs, exasperated.

Minhyuk sighs, jutting his bottom lip out even further, flitting his head about. “I just thought we were going to spend the night in, all warm, watching TV and eating all these snacks I brought.”

Hoseok bites his lip, suddenly feeling guilty, and also very tempted, even when Minhyuk isn’t exactly being subtle with his guilt-tripping technique. He’d completely forgotten, he’d promised Minhyuk he’d spend New Year’s with him.

“... You know you could always come if you wanted to…”

Minhyuk grumbles, pushes some of the snacks away, setting them on the table.

“Hm, nah, I’d rather just stay in my room, play video games or something or something stupid.” He makes his move to go, but Hoseok’s hand closing around his wrist stops him.

“C’mon Minhyuk, don’t be like this, you and Hyungwon broke up _ages_ ago. No one cares about that.”

“Doesn’t matter if we broke up ages ago or not, _I_ still care about it, and it still hurts.”

Oh god, the guilt is destroying him. They’d started dating almost two years ago, and broke up early this year, but the guilt still eats at him whenever he wants to hang out with Hyungwon. They’ve all since made a silent promise to not date within their friend group ever again. It’s not fair to everyone else, and far too hard to bare the pain of knowing you can’t get back to how you used to be with someone. And that’s why Hoseok will never admit his feelings for his roommate, and makes every excuse he can’t to get away, especially on intimate evenings like this where there will be alcohol, and celebratory feelings knowing Hoseok might end up doing something he’ll regret.

“I’m really only going to hang out with Hyunwoo and Kihyun, we won’t have to see Hyungwon at all.”

Minhyuk crosses his arms, obviously Hoseok has swayed him. All he has to do is open his eyes a little wider, and stick out his bottom lip. Minhyuk can be stubborn; all he needs a little more convincing.

“Pleaaaaase, Hyuk-ah. It’d hurt my heart knowing you’ll be all alone by yourself on New Year’s Eve.”

Minhyuk kicks his feet, and slowly lets his arms fall to his sides. He sighs, “Okay.”

“You’ll come?”

“Fine. I guess. I’ll go get ready.”

Twenty minutes later Minhyuk exits his bedroom, still wearing his ugly Christmas sweater, but has changed into a pair of jeans, and a long black coat.

“I swear, though, if we see Hyungwon I’m going home.”

“It’s his house.”

“I don’t care.”

“You guys were fine with each other, what the hell happened.”

“Hyungwon’s new boyfriend happened.”

Hoseok tried so hard to hold in a sigh, but he can’t. Instead he hides it by turning his back to act like he’s going to the front door to put his shoes on. He can’t be assed dealing with Minhyuk’s pettiness.

Dragging his feet, Minhyuk grumbles and follows after him.

 

Hyungwon’s house is a little closer to downtown, and has a great view of the river, so they’ll be able to get a good view of the fireworks from his balcony. Even if Minhyuk happens to detest every little aspect of Hyungwon at this moment, at least he can admit he has a nice house.

Hoseok’s the one who has to knock on the door, as Minhyuk’s pout, and crossed arms tell him he’s not going to.

The door swings open, Minhyuk’s eyebrows are furrowed, but luckily who opens the door isn’t Hyungwon, but instead Jooheon.

“… Oh! Hey guys, c’mon in.”

Hoseok lets himself in, encouraging Minhyuk, although still reluctant, to follow him.

“Minhyuk I didn’t realize you were gonna come.” Jooheon says over his shoulder, while walking them to the living room.

It’s not crazy crowded, thankfully, just their close friends and a few newcomers and tagalongs, but then again it’s only 9 o’clock, there might be a few more people join them yet. Hyunwoo greets them both warmly, a pat on the back for each.

There’s room on the couch for two, unfortunately, the third spot is taken by Hyungwon.

“Ah Hoseok, you did come.” He says, getting up, but then realizes Minhyuk is there as well, he stops. “Oh, Minhyuk came too, welcome.” He musters a smile that appears genuine when he greets him. “There’s, uh soju and beer in the fridge. I’ve got champagne, but we’re waiting until closer to midnight to crack that one.”

“Fully stocked. Now we’re talking.” Hoseok says, claps, aiming for the middle sofa to be the buffer between Minhyuk and Hyungwon. “You want a beer or something, Hyuk-ah?” Hoseok offers, before sitting down.

“Yeah, sure.” He smiles, though he feels it crumbling at the edges, and falling completely once Hoseok’s gone, there’s nothing blocking him from Hyungwon. Though he seems normal, fine, even, and not uncomfortable. Conversing comfortably with his guests. Minhyuk hopes it doesn’t show on his face how awkward he feels.

Hoseok returns what feels like hours later, with a couple cans, and a couple bottles of soju. Setting those down as well as a few shot glasses.

“Hoseok, thank you.” Hyungwon grabs a shot glass, after it’s been filled, and drinks it in one swift motion.

Hoseok is handing him his beer. He didn’t really want to drink tonight, but his thirst over takes him by watching the rivulets of condensation drip down the edge, racing to see who can get to the bottom of the can the fastest.

He wastes no time cracking it open and savouring his first sip.

The night drags on, chatting, idly watching the festivities on the TV, downing shots, and drinking beers. Conversation is mild, but comfortable, and soon Minhyuk stops feeling like everyone’s eyes are on him, and the tension as loosened. Especially with the slight buzz he’s got going on.

“Um, I’m gonna get some fresh air.” He nudged Hoseok, whose delved deep in a conversation with Changkyun about some anime mobile game they both play. He acknowledges him only by a touch on the arm, with a gentle squeeze.

He cracks open the glass door leading to the balcony. Immediately, he’s hit with a blast of fresh cold air, prompting him to wrap his arms tight around himself, Minhyuk leans against the railing. His heads a little fuzzy, but the cold air wakes him up. He checks the time in his phone, surprisingly it’s only 10:30 ish, they still have a lot of time before any sort of celebratory fireworks. For now Minhyuk will just relish in this moment of quiet.

The door behind him slides open. Minhyuk doesn’t bother to look up, only staring up at the night sky, and the barely visible stars, and the moon peeking through all the city smog. It’s a clear night, despite it all.

Someone joins him, right beside him, to lean against the railing as well. Minhyuk was expecting Hoseok, or Jooheon, or Kihyun, anyone but Hyungwon. He chuckles at Minhyuk’s wide eyed stare.

“I’m sorry.”

Minhyuk laughs, an awkward stilted laugh. “It’s alright.”

“Did Hoseok drag you along tonight?”

“Yeah, kinda.”

“Figured. You’re looking a hella lot like you don’t wanna be here.”

Minhyuk frowns, kind of feeling bad. He’ll have to give props to Hyungwon for at least trying. Something Minhyuk is not privy to. At least not here. Not in this situation.

“It’s okay, I get it.”

“Hyungwon, I—“

He cuts himself off, not wanting to sound whiny or annoying.

“I think this is good though. Good for us.”

Minhyuk frowns.

“Get it out of our system. Shake away the uncomfortable, and awkward feelings. Get back to being friends again.”

“Do you think that’s even possible?” Minhyuk bites his bottom lip, perhaps a little bit too hard.

“I can’t see why not.” Hyungwon hands over another beer, Minhyuk had not noticed earlier. “It’s not like we ended badly. I don’t hate you, I hope you don’t hate me. We were friends for a long time before we even dated too, remember? It just… didn’t work out.”

“But now things are _weird._ ”

“They don’t always have to be.” Hyungwon sounds so sure, so casual, Minhyuk _wants_ to believe him, deep down. He just wants to go back to being friends with him. “Sure it’s awkward for a bit while we try to forget we’ve seen each other all naked and vulnerable.” Minhyuk snorts. “But everything works out in the end.”

“How are you so sure?”

“Well, we’re taking right now, aren’t we? That’s a start. It’s not awkward, is it? I mean, maybe a little.”

“Yeah, you did bring up the fact we’ve seen each other naked.”

“True. Sorry.”

Minhyuk laughs, watching in delight as Hyungwon’s face lights up in joy. For some reason the pang in his chest doesn’t hurt as much as it used to. He actually feels relief. It’s not perfect, but it’s progress, and that’s what they should strive for.

“So don’t let what happened between us scare you too much about wanting to try again with someone else.”

Minhyuk’s eyebrows furrow at the way he says _someone else_. He turns, and Hyungwon’s looking inside at the silhouette of their friends, at Hoseok. _Oh no_. He’s not that obvious, is he?

“What are you talking about?” Minhyuk tries to divert, feigning oblivion

“You have the best excuse, you know, if you wanted to kiss him or something.”

Minhyuk sighs listlessly. “It’s too risky. We _live_ together.”

“If you’re not going to kiss him at midnight, then I will.”

“Don’t you have a boyfriend?”

Hyungwon following laugh sounds forced. “We’ll talk about that another time.” He smirks, then slips away, back insides, leaving Minhyuk weirdly excited at the prospect of a later, in terms of talking to Hyungwon. Maybe it’s just the idea of them _talking_ like before, being _friends_ again. He doesn’t stay outside for much longer, quickly following Hyungwon back inside, feeling much lighter now, after their talk.

Hoseok looks up at him when he enters, a look on his face asking _everything okay?_ Minhyuk nods, and smiles easily, taking his spot next to Hoseok once more.


	2. and they were roommates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> for the square: roommates!!
> 
> its still before midnight where i'm from so this is still relevant!!

“Oh my god! Only five more minutes until the new year!” Minhyuk shouts, sloshing his beer all over the place while making animated movements with his hands. He’s acting much more comfortable, much more himself. Maybe since that moment he had with Hyungwon out on the balcony. Or maybe it’s just from the booze.

Kihyun gets up from his spot on the floor. “I’ll get the sparklers.”

Hoseok hears Minhyuk laugh, after he shares a look with Hyungwon. Something stirs in his gut, that makes him want to wrap his arm around Minhyuk, and press him close. He’ll blame it on the alcohol, if anyone asks. But right now it’s nice just having Minhyuk’s breath tickle his collarbones. His heart skips a beat.

“Minhyuk-ah…” Minhyuk looks up at him, settling back against the arm of the sofa.

Maybe… He looks over at Hyungwon, surprised to see him already staring at them, quickly looking away when they make eye contact. He feels a little light-headed in fearing for the worst.

No. Not the worst. This is a good thing. Minhyuk will be happy, and Hoseok won’t have to worry about destroying his friendship with him. Even if it happens to be a good thing, his guts still churn uncomfortably. He washes his selfish feelings away with the remnants of his beer. He’s going to have to grab another one soon if he wants to make it through the rest of the evening.

However, a booming in the distance startles everyone. Kihyun hurrying back into the room with his sparklers.

“Oh, are the fireworks are starting already?”

“I’m gonna grab another beer, anyone else want one?”

“I’ll be popping the champagne in a moment.” Hyungwon states.

Hoseok gets up, and wobbles his way to the kitchen. He’s been drinking and sitting down the whole time, thinking he wasn’t _that_ drunk, but of course, when he stands up is when it all hits him. Head already spinning before he can peer into the fridge.

“Yah, I don’t think you need another one, so soon.”

He startles, and nearly loses his balance when he looks up to see Minhyuk stood awkwardly leaning against the archway. His arms are crossed, and there something akin to amusement on his face. He’s had just as much, if not more to drink than Hoseok, judging by how he’s swaying on the spot.

“This is only my sixth beer, I’m not even that drunk!”

“Yes you are. I can’t even understand what you’re saying, all I hear is thh thssth.”

“You want to get smacked?”

“Sorry? thsmacked?? What’s that?” Minhyuk can’t hold his laughter in, and bursts, folding in on himself as he guffaws.

“You’re really funny, you know that?” Hoseok says, sarcasm heavily implied.

“Yup. Thso funny.”

Hoseok fixes him with a look, eyebrows furrowed, and lips pouted, before he can contain himself, he lets out a few peals of laughter. “I hate you so much.”

“No you don’t. We wouldn’t be living together if you hated me.”

“Incorrect because if I loved you living with you would be _hell._ ” Hoseok almost chokes on his words, but it’s too late he’s already said them. Fine, he’s had too much to drink, and so has Minhyuk, they’re both way to drunk for this.

Minhyuk looks awkward, and uncomfortable, his bottom lip pulled between his teeth, he swears there’s a glimmer in his eyes of what looks like unshed tears, or just a trick of the light. “Would it actually? Like say I have this friend, who is, like, madly in love with their roommate, and they were already stupid enough to date a friend before, and that made things really awkward and hard for their other friends when they broke up, and now they’re too scared to attempt something like that again in fear of the same thing happening, but now the stakes are worse because they live together.” He says in a tumble after one large breath in, Hoseok’s still trying to wrap his head around.

“Minhyuk… we have all the same friends,” He laughs, “and the only person that fits that description is— Wait Minhyuk...” He doesn’t know how to get the rest of the words out. The thought of Minhyuk liking him back both excited, and terrified him. His fears are all the same. If they were to date, would living together ruin things? Most couples don’t reach that stage until months, sometimes years into their relationship. “Are you… talking about… us?”

Someone in the distance starts counting down from ten.

Hoseok’s heart seems to hammer in his chest, loud enough Minhyuk can probably hear over the all the commotion.

Minhyuk purses his lips at the corners, looking a bit like a frog.

“… Maybe.” Minhyuk says, almost too quiet over the blood rushing through Hoseok’s body, and pounding in his eardrums.

He. He can’t be saying what Hoseok thinks he’s saying.

“You’re in _love_ with me?” He can’t help but crack a smile, biting his lip to hide it immediately, upon remembering the situation.

“5…4…”

“Are you in love with _me_?” He retorts, with a snort, as if he knows ridiculous he sounds.

“Shit—that’s…”

“…3…2…”

Minhyuk staggers forward, before he can say anymore, catching himself on Hoseok’s broad shoulders. He doesn’t even think about it, he just lets it happen. Let’s Minhyuk push his back against the fridge door, and close the distance between them. Hoseok’s breath stutters once their lips meet. His hands scrabbling for purchase on Minhyuk’s hideous sweater. This is so wrong, but he can’t help but press forward, his heart pounding, his hands trying to tangle themselves in Minhyuk’s hair.

“Happy New Year!”

They break apart, suddenly remembering they’re not alone. That they’re in fact in Minhyuk’s ex-boyfriends kitchen, whilst there’s crackling fireworks and excited whoops and hollers happening only in the next room over. And by the look in Minhyuk’s face, he’s coming to this realization as well.

“Oh. Oh shit.”

“That just happened.”

“Oh my god. What are we doing?” Minhyuk buries his face in his hands. Hoseok wants to reach his hand out to comfort him, but Minhyuk starts laughing, swaying forwards. Hoseok catches him before he can fall. And now he’s laughing into his neck.

“I was only kidding earlier.” Minhyuk hums in acknowledgement. “Living with you _isn’t_ hell. You’re the best roommate I’ve ever had.” Minhyuk shifts, his arms now coming to wrap themselves around Hoseok’s shoulders.

“No. You’re the best roommate _I’ve_ ever had. Getting to see you walk out of the bathroom after showering with only a towel on is an amazing bonus.” One of Minhyuk’s hands not so sneakily snakes its way from his shoulder to his chest squeezing his pec. “Honk.”

Hoseok screeches a laugh, jokingly pushing Minhyuk away, however Minhyuk comes back to him like a magnet pull. Crashing their lips together again.

“Weren’t you on, like, the verge of tears a moment ago?” He says between kisses.

“Ooohwhat the fuck?”

Both startle apart at the intrusion. Kihyun’s stood where Minhyuk stood only moments ago, his lip curled, and eyebrows raised.

“Did you guys—are you?”

“What? Did you walk in on them making out?” Hyungwon rounds the corner to the kitchen. “Y’all are missing some great fireworks, by the way.”

Kihyun blubbers, his face incredulous. “Since _when?_ ”

“Uh, like two seconds ago.” Minhyuk supplies, from where he’s taken a seat on the laminate floor. “We kissed, and then I touched his boob.” He snorts loudly, flopping backward and dissolving into a fit of giggles, looking like a drunk, flailing idiot. “So we’re basically married!”

“Minhyuk how much did you have to drink?” Hyungwon has at least the decency to act concerned.

“I dunno. A lot.” Perhaps a drunk Minhyuk isn’t the best person to be trying to have a serious conversation with. Perhaps Hoseok should have realized this sometime before he squeezed his boob. A drunk Minhyuk is basically useless. It hurts his heart to realize he’s probably not going to remember anything.

“Um, anyway I’m just going to grab this lighter… and leave you all alone.” Kihyun huffs, as if this is a huge inconvenience for him, as he sneaks around and grabs a lighter off the kitchen table, and swiftly exits.

“Hyuk… do you need to go lay down?” Hyungwon asks.

“‘m laying down.”

“In a bed…?”

“…okay.”

 

Morning comes, groggily, and painfully to Minhyuk. He’s not in his bedroom at home, but the sheets look familiar…

_Fuck!_

This is Hyungwon’s bedroom.

He jumps out of bed, relieved to see he’s fully clothed He sighs in relief.

He needs to get out of here, though, his foot connects with something on the floor, and that something lets out an ungodly screech, when Minhyuk trips and lands on them, kneeing them somewhere in the gut.

“Ooof!” His hands land on either side of the figure, his head popping out from the blanket, a soft tuft if brown hair and puffy eyes greet him.

Hoseok.

Hoseok, HoseokHoseokHoseok.

Holy shit, he _kissed_ Hoseok.

Last night in Hyungwon’s kitchen.

“‘Morn…”

Minhyuk is frozen, watching as one of Hoseok’s hands come to rub one of his eyes, while he yawns. It’s fucking adorable.

Though he startled when Hoseok sits up straight, so quick like he was hit with rigor mortis, nearly knocking heads with Minhyuk.

“Hi! Oh my god.”

“Wow!”

“Yeah.”

“Last night. We—“ Hoseok looks around in a panic, checking under the blanket.

“Just kissed.” He’s quick to say. “I slept up there.” He points at the bed.

He sighs. “Okay.”

“Okay…?”

He nods, gathering himself, rubbing his face.

“I’m okay with this… I mean, if you are.”

Minhyuk doesn’t say anything for a moment. His head rested on his propped up knee, expression so serious, Hoseok nearly laughs.

“But were roommates.” His voice so small, he barely even hears him.

“…so? We can make it work.”

“You said I’m the best roommate you’ve ever had.”

“Uhhhh,” He scratches the back of his head, the hair there sticking up in all directions. “Yeah. And if I recall correctly, you said your favourite part about being _my_ roommate is getting to see me half naked… so.”

Minhyuk snorts, lifting his head. He’s close enough to the bed to lean against it.

“If not… we can just forget it happened.”

“No.” Minhyuk is adamant to say.

“Then we can…”

“But what if it doesn’t work out?”

Hoseok pouts, but shrugs. “Then I guess we go back to being just roommates.”

“But things’ll be weird.”

“Then things will be weird. But look at you and Hyungwon.”

Minhyuk huffs. “Still weird.”

“But better than it was?”

He struggles to answer that for a moment, eventually managing a quick nod. “I think we can become friends again. After all… He _was_ the one to suggest confessing to you.”

Hoseok’s eyes light up, “What? Really?”

“I didn’t… really do a whole lot of confessing, though. Just a lot of kissing and boob touching.” Minhyuk laughs at Hoseok crossing his arms over his chest, a small pout playing on his lips. Lips that he has _kissed._ His heart rate picks up, wondering what kind of reaction Hoseok would have if he did it again.

“Well, you did… indirectly.”

“Then… I like you, and want to kiss you again.”

“I like you too… and would love for you to kiss me again.”

Minhyuk doesn’t hesitate before he crashes their lips together. Somehow more awkward and less coordinated then he was last night. But still, feeling Hoseok smile into the kiss makes him smile too. Their kiss breaks, and suddenly their both laughing.

And even though, they’re roommates, and they were currently kissing on the floor of Minhyuk’s ex-boyfriends bedroom, and yeah it’s a little awkward, but everything is fine. Everything _will_ be fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holy shit, happy 2019, everyone!
> 
>  
> 
> (ps i drew smth somewhat related to this on my twt if you want to check it out https://mobile.twitter.com/imacatface/status/1078863513685114881 )

**Author's Note:**

> this is dumb, i am dumb
> 
> ps: i’m @imacatface in twitter!!


End file.
